villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
I knew it!!!! My theory is right!!!!!!!!!! Tony Stark is the creator of Ultron!!!!!!!!!!!! (Swoobatman (talk) 08:09, August 22, 2014 (UTC)) I just edited so there would be three six's in a row on the most popular pages Omnicidal Maniac vs Cataclysm In order to count said villain must desire to destroy the actual planet or universe. He plans to rid the world of all orgainc life. The planet itself would still exist and which he plans to build a new "World Order". This makes him simply a Omnicidal Maniac.Jester of chaos (talk) 20:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) The movie version of Ultron doesn't necessarily want to eliminate all organic life and is even ambivalent about ending all human life if he can evolve it into something better (partially why he partnered with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (to act as a back-up or supplement to survivors in case he needed to restart humanity), and why he wanted a partially human organic body). Thus, he should probably fit different character-types than the comics' version of the character. Webspidrman (talk) 10:21, July 8, 2015 (UTC) He is under the one that kinda fits what you've said Harbinger for Rebirth'' which would still fit the plan of wiping out the existing dominant species and ultimately replacing it or starting it over.I stick with Omnicide overal though he wanted evolution by the fact one of his quotes here says "When the dust settles... the only thing living in this world will be metal!!!" But he probably did think somehow evolution would still occur.Jester of chaos (talk) 13:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) He's not dead Im aware that the movies are different then the comics, but wouldn't he be *Fate uncertian"? you all know he probably leaked himself on the internet someohow, right? Old Freddy Fazbear (talk) 17:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I haven't seen the film but from what I read and due to him being an A.I. with nothing stoping him from copying himself onto the Internet I would say it is safe to say he easily could come back, it is reasonable if enough people agree to list him as Presumed Deceased due to being able to transfer his mind to other bodies.Jester of chaos (talk) 17:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) He was explicitly anchored out of the internet, and his last remaining body was destroyed. The film makes it clear he's dead. '' No fear,'' [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. ''' ]] 19:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I guess he's dead then. I just kept hearing people on debating on if he was dead or alive. The debate will probably go on but unless he returns in another movie which I at this point doubt, he is considered dead. Jester of chaos (talk) 13:11, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Ultron could've kept his previous body before destroying it and kept it down in his church away from the battle. That's another way he could've survived. Plagurism Isn't this page copied from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki? And I am talking to you, Ohad7672! Mister Explicit (talk) 16:43, July 4, 2015 (UTC)Mister Explicit Thank you for bringing this to our attention as after looking at the Marvel Cinematic Iniverse I have found most of this is word for word and thus unless it's re-molded with original content this page shall be deleted. Jester of chaos (talk) 17:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I wrote some (but not most) of that article on the Marvel Universe Wiki, so I can verify that some of this article was directly copied from there by someone else. If there are rules about that, feel free to change it; I've left some bits alone for now though. (Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery! Just kidding. :p ) However, I did re-write a lot of this article. Webspidrman (talk) 10:12, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for your re-writing it as we don't tolerate plagerism an it would otherwise have to be deleted. On the existing parts a little teak or two would be good but again thank you for your help.Jester of chaos (talk) 13:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC)